List of characters in Minecraft Oasis (season 1)
A list of characters that appear in the Minecraft Oasis series. People Characters within the Minecraft Comes Alive! mod. Daisy.png|Daisy, Cupquake's daughter Andrew1.png|Andrew, Cupquake's son tulip.png|Cupquake's daughter, Tulip. *'Andrew' - Was spawned in by cupquake because of a bug. *'Daisy' - Cupquake's eldest daughter with David, born in episode 74. Cupquake first had her in episode 72, but her game crashed an episode later, causing to lose a lot of data. She then had another daughter, to be named for the previous. *'Dan' - Cupquake's crush since episode 101, Cupquake says she will never marry him. Tony -''' Cupquake's son-in-law who married Cupquake's daughter Tulip. *'''Melissa - Cupquake's daughter-in-law who married Cupquake's son Andrew. *'Roger' - A villager who looks exactly the same as Brian, assumed to have killed David according to Cupquake's "dream" in episode 100. *'Tulip' - Cupquake's second daughter with David. Deceased Characters Brian cemetary.jpg|Brian, Cupquake's ex-husband Child.jpg|Lina, Cupquake's deceased daughter T6r.jpg|Cupquake holding Joby *'Armando' - Daisy's son, killed by Cupquake in an attempt to divorce him and his mother, which was a glitch because Daisy was married to Armando's father, a guard at the village. *'Brian' - Cupquake's ex-husband. In Cupquake's "dream" it was revealed Brian had faked his death and changed his name to Roger, and had murdered David. *'David ' - Cupquake's husband, married in episode 71. *'Joby ' - Cupquake's first son, was cooked in the furnace as a baby and turned to a porkchop. *'Joby II ' - Cupquake's second son, burned to death in lava while mining with Cupquake. *'Lina '- Cupquake's first daughter, died while fishing in episode 34. Animals Luna-.jpg|Luna, Cupquake's black cat Ytrgef.jpg|Easter, Cupquake's pet rabbit 7yu6thgr.jpg|Velvet Vanilla.jpg|Vanilla AerialSaber.png|The Sabercat artyep57.png|Artemis in episode 57. creamscile.png|The brief naming of Creamsicle the Pegasus in episode 57. quakencats57.png|Quake and her two cats at the end of episode 57. diana in a tree.png|Diana stuck in a tree. artemis in a tree.png|Artemis, close to escape. ep68crabkiller.png|The killer of Quake's crabs. Cats *'Artemis' - A white cat, named from the cats in Sailor Moon. Cupquake has owned two white cats named Artemis, the first one is assumed dead. *'Luna' - A black cat, named after the Sailor Moon cat. Cupquake has owned three identical cats named Luna, but the first two are assumed to be dead. *'Milk' - A cream-colored kitten of Artemis and Luna that disappeared. It's current status is still unknown. *'Unnamed cat' - Luna and Artemis' second cream-colored cat. *'Diana -' A Grey cat, she was named after the cats from Sailor Moon. Cupquake has owned three grey cats named Diana, and all three are assumed to be dead. *'Creamsicle --' An orange cat that is often found near Easter's cage. Wyverns *'Dark Matter' - A green jungle wyvern Cupquake was planning on giving her the essence of darkness to, but later learned you can only give them to Mothher Wyverns. *'Eclipse' - A vibrant yellow wyvern, she was born alongside Dark Matter. *'Starburst' - A wyvern born in episode 87, she is a red Mother Wyvern. She was given the essence of Light and is now a cream colour. She has been equipped with diamond armour. Dinosaurs *'Key Lime' - A green Triceratops born in episode 43. *'Kiwi' - A green Stegosaurus born in episode 46. *'Mosey' - A Mosasaur that always attacks Cupquake. *'Nessie' - A Plesiosaur that lives in the pond at the main entrance. *'Brown Sugar' - A Triceratops that was born in episode 50. He lives with Key Lime. *'Plum' - A Pterosaur that lives in the cage closest to the desert biome. nautilus.png|The Nautilus stegas.png|The two Stegasauruses, one as an egg. escapeattempt.png|The escape of the Velociraptor. *'Living Nautilus '- An unnamed Living Nautilus that was born in episode 60. After a couple episodes, it had disappeared from it's cage. Cupquake has marked the Nautilus as dead. Horses *'Horses in Minecraft Oasis' - a large family of horses that began with Ginger and Kimchi. Birds Some of the birds are in the Nether right now. *'Vanilla' - A white bird found in episode 37 inside of the dinosaur park. *'Velvet' - A red bird found in episode 38 in the animal farm. *'Tart' - A blue bird found in a ravine in episode 45. *'Choco' - A crow found in episode 48, currently lives in the bird dome. *'Puzzle' -A green bird who almost got killed by cupquake. Snakes *'KitKat' *'Pez' *'Skittles' *'Butterfinger' Rabbits *'Easter' - A bunny found in episode 24 that lives in Cupquake's living room. Easter is the longest living animal in Oasis. *'Batman'- A bunny found in episode 45 . Batman was banished because it continued to mate with Easter. *'BunBun'- A bunny found in episode 2-3 that lived in the kitchen. When it ran away, she quickly replaced it with another BunBun, who disappeared later on. Both are assumed to have died. Elephants/mammoth *'Chibi' - An elephant raised starting in episode 12. Chibi is the longest living overall animal in Oasis. eevee.png|Eevee outside the ball for the first time. quakeinherbubble.png|Quake with Eevee in her hotbar. Enemies Tygrfed.jpg|A golem File:Uythgr.jpg|A werewolf Golems Golems are an aggressive mob from the Mo' Creatures mod in Minecraft Oasis. Cupquake calls them "block monsters." They are a powerful mob that at first contains only three blocks, but rips blocks out of the surrounding area to build its body after being provoked. Ogres Ogres are hostile mobs from the Mo' Creatures mod. Cupquake has met the fire ogres, regular ogres and blue cave ogres. Regular ogres drop obsidian, fire ogres are found in the nether and drop hearts of fire, and cave ogres drop diamonds. Werewolves Werewolves are creatures from the Mo' Creatures mod and a frequent enemy in Minecraft Oasis. They were the first hostile mob to be encountered in the series (Episode 1). The only effective way to kill them is with a golden swords, and during the day they look similar to villagers (They're also defenseless during this period). Category:Minecraft Category:Minecraft Oasis